Be Careful What You Wish For
by Confused Yellow Stallion
Summary: / ABANDONED! /
1. Strangers and Waste Bins

Be Careful What You Wish For  
A Hermione Granger Story  
Part I- Strangers and Waste Bins  
"Me and my teddy, gettin all ready, gettin for bed! Hey, does anyone know the rest of the song?" It finally happened. Hermione Granger had went psycho. Everyone had known that the time would come someday, but so soon? It seemed like the world was going to end.  
Recap  
It was a birthday like any other. Hermione had gotten from her parents dental floss and "Healthy Teeth are Happy Teeth!"- a five hundred page book on how to keep your mouth healthy. Ron had given her a guide to Wizard's chess. Hermione hadn't yet gotten her present from Harry but she figured he would get her a book about quidditch.  
Well, Hermione figured, at least I'll have plenty to read. Hermione had went to get breakfast in the Great Hall before everyone had arrived. Hermione usually liked to eat in peace, unless she didn't.  
When Hermione had gotten to the Great Hall, there was only one otheother personting in there. Hmm, that's strange, Hermione thought, what's Harry doing up so early? Harry wasn't even eating anything. Oh, I hope there's no quidditch matches today, Hermione thought wearily.  
Hermione had gotten to the table and saw a huge red box with a gold ribbon along with a cupcake containing a single candle. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Hermione, happy birthday to you!"Hermione had blushed as she sat down next to Harry. "Now make a wish and blow out the candle" Harry had imitated Mrs. Weasley. I wish- I wish that whatever is in that box is not quidditch related. In fact I wish it isn't even a book. Hermione blew out her candle.  
"So," Harry said, "what'd you wish for?" Pu-shaw, like I'll ever tell you!  
"If I tell you my wish, it'll never come true."  
"True, open your present!" Harry said excitedly. Hermione opened her present very slowly making sure not to crumple up the wrapping paper or mess up the ribbon.  
"Oh, it's a teddy bear! Harry, I love it!" and Hermione meant it. The teddy bear was white with a red ribbon wrapped around it's neck. It was the sweetest present Hermione had ever recieved. Hermione threw her arms around Harry's neck.  
"Wow," now it was Harry's turn to blush, "I'm glad you like it."  
End recap  
Hermione had pranced around all day with her teddy bear. All the girls scowled when they found out Harry had given Hermione the bear. Hermione didn't understand why they were being so rude. Harry, Ron, and Hermione have been best friends since first year, what did they expect?  
"I think I'll name him Theodore." Hermione stated to Harry at dinner that evening.  
"Why name him Theodore when you can name him Harry?" Harry joked. "Harry," Hermione giggled, "I'm naming it Theodore because President Theodore "Teddy" Roosevelt, refused to shoot a bear cub when he was hunting, therefore, if it wasn't for him, these very well COULD be called 'Harry bears'. Besides, if I named him Harry,people will think we're dating."  
"So you don't want to date me?" Harry looked disappointed. Hermione didn't answer.  
"Who's President... Theodore Roosevelt?" Ron asked with a full mouth.  
.

Hermione had always had a crush on Harry, what girl couldn't? But the thought of dating Harry didn't appeal to Hermione. She didn't want to destroy their friendship. So how do I tell him I don't want to date him without ruining our friendship? Hermione was getting ready for bed. Finally, it came to her, Hermione just wondered why the thought hadn't occurred to her in the first place.

Putting on her school robes, Hermione had run outside. It didn't take long for Hermione to find her special star. She had been saving this star for a while, she wanted whatever she wished for to mean something. Hermione had reached into her robe and got out her wand which she pointed at her star.

"Wishing Star, please help me fix my problem" Hermione whispered under her breath. The star got dimmer and dimmer until it completely diminished. Hermione went back to her dorm to find Theodore staring at her.

"Stupid bear." Hermione threw the bear into her waste bin and went to sleep.

Hermione woke up the next morning staring into the face of a stranger. A boy stranger.

"Who are you?How did you get in here? This is the girl's dormitory, it's forbidden to boys!" Hermione had sputtered. Hermione took a deep breath, surely this isn't happening. It's okay, she told herself, this is just a dream. there's not a boy with his foot stuck in my waste bin. And this boy is also not trying on my dress robes... This is just a dream, once I pinch myself I'll wake up and everything will be normal. Hermione pinched. Hard.

Why aren't I waking up!

"Well, you call me Theodore."

"So you're Theodore?" The stranger nodded.

"You used to be my teddy bear?" Another nod.

"This isn't a dream?" He shook his head.

Don't faint again, don't faint, Hermione had repeated to herself frantically. As it turned out, Hermione had fainted before. Theodore had carried her into the common room when Harry saw a stranger carrying an unconcious Hermione around. Instead of asking what happened, Harry took Hermione from Theodore and took Hermione to the hospital wing where he and Theodore silently waited for Hermione to wake up. When Hermione had regained conciousness, she asked Harry if she could have a moment alond with Theodore. Harry reluctantly left, but not without giving Hermione a kiss on the cheek first. Hermione's heart fluttered but she really wanted to tell Harry to just get over her already.

Hermione couldn't understand how her teddy bear had come to like. Maybe Harry had set a charm on it, maybe Fred and George had turned a boy into a bear as a joke to play on Harry. What could it be? Whoever did this, it isn't funny.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room and made Theodore leave. "Miss Granger, I'd advise you to get your sleep if you want to leave the hospital wing tomorrow."


	2. Part 2 Muffins and Tears

Okay, 162 people actually READ this story, and only Sara commented... which makes me sad.PLEASE comment! And also I forgot a disclaimer so... Yea.. I'm not J.K., I don't own anything... Except for Theodore and some characters coming up.

Be Careful What You Wish For

A Hermione Granger Story  
Part II- Muffins and Tears  
"That's it!" Hermione screamed in excitement, "that's it!"  
"Miss Granger, you seem to be in fine condition, you may leave if you wish."Madam Pomfrey said.  
"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, my apologies for yelling." Hermione ran out as fast as a drunken cheetah.  
P.O.V. Change  
"I heard people saying she was going crazy but I didn't think it was actually true." Madam Pomfrey went to warn Albus about the student's strange behavoir.   
Normal P.O.V.  
Hermione had to find Theodore. Where could he be? Where could he possibly go? He's only been here for a day, he couldn't possibly know his way around the entire school. Where would I be right now if I were a boy? Hermione tried to think like a boy... If I were a boy- Hermione's thoughts had been interrupted. Crabbe was eating a cupcake and not watching where he was going. Hermione and Crabbe were scrawled on the floor while Goyle was reaching towards Crabbe's other muffin. Great brutes. Hey! That's it! The Great Hall!   
Hermione went into the Great Hall to see Harry and Ron eating with Theodore. Hermione grabbed Theodore by his robes.  
"Hey! Where are we going!" Hermione grabbed Theodore into the nearest classroom and locked the door, whispering something to Theodore. Little did Hermione know, on the other side of the door was a rat. A rat who could possibly ruin everything thatHermione had been planning. 

"Hermione, I-" Harry was cut off.  
"Oh, hi Harry, I haven't talked to you in a while."  
"Yeah, I know, and I was wondering if you had given a thought to us.Dating." Harry worridly said.  
"Harry, I'm going out with Theodore. He's been my boyfriend for a while now. He actually came as a surprise for my birthday. And his parents decided to send him here to school instead of Durmstrang."  
"Oh, well, okay then." Harry had looked extremely miserable and Hermione felt terrible for lying to her best friend, but it was for his own good.  
P.O.V. Change.  
Hermione had entered Albus' office with a strange boy whom Dumbledore hadn't remembered yet meeting.  
"Welcome, Miss Granger and-" Albus gave Theodore an inquisitive look.   
"Theodore."  
"Ah, Theodore, nice to meet you."   
"Professor," Hermione chimed in, "Theodore would like to become a student here."  
"Well, I'm afraid his parents would have to enroll him."  
"Theodore doesn't have parents... He's my teddy bear." Madam Pomfrey was right, she is crazy. However, like with any other student, Albus listened to Hermione's tale of what happened.  
"And now Theodore has to attend Hogwarts because I told Harry that he was my boyfriend." By the end of Hermione's story, Albus had used up half a box of tissues, an entire roll of toliet paper, half a roll of paper towels, and a frightened Fawkes' feathers to dry his tears. Dumbledore had let Theodore join Hermione's classes if she would help him catch up. Teddy bear or not, he knew this story would have an amusing ending.  
Normal P.O.V.  
Phase one...Check. Hermione had gotten Dumbledore to enroll Theodore as a student. Hermione however, had a problem along the road. She had already told Harry she was going out with Theodore, She couldn't let him find out he was her teddy bear!


	3. Part 3 Keeping Secrets

Be Careful What You Wish For  
A Hermione Granger Story

Part III- Keeping Secrets

Still don't own it.

I'm terribly sorry, I typed practically all of this in caps without realizing it... I'll fiz it later.

Hermione spent the next few days showing Teddy around the school and teaching him some spells that he would need to know. Theodore had the ability to do magic which was a shock to Hermione. By the end of the day, Theodore had known which teachers and students to avoid, which classes to take, and who not to sit next to at lunch (though Hermione had figured she was on that list herself to most people).  
"So, tell me about yourself." Hermione had said to Theodore on his third day of classes.  
"Tell you what? You created me, you already know everything about me." Theodore insisted.  
"All I know about you is that you once were a teddy bear, You're about 5'7, you have blonde hair, blue eyes, and you eat a LOT! You have to know more about yourself than I do." Theodore shook his head.  
P.O.V. Change  
Theodore wondered if he should tell Hermione what happened. Maybe she would forgive me, he thought, maybe she won't even care.  
Theodore sat in the Gryffindor boys 6th year dormitory deciding whether or not to tell Hermione. What if she doesn't forgive me after I tell her? I'll wait until I get to know Hermione better. She doesn't need to know just yet.  
Theodore turned off his light and went to sleep.  
Normal P.O.V.  
Hermione woke up early in Saturday morning. The weather was great, the sun was shining brightly, and Hermione, of course, had finished all her homework for the weekend. All Hermione had to do was relax. Hermione had found Harry, Ron, and Theodore in the common room. Ron and Harry were playing wizard's chess. Ron was beating Harry,of course. And Theodore sat watching, looking very uncomfortable. Theodore and Ron had become very good friends over Theodore's few days spent at Hogwarts, but every time Harry saw the two talking he would criticize Theodore as if he weren't even there. Harry always found a way to work in his quidditch skills when Theodore was around.

"WANNA TAKE A WALK WITH ME AROUND THE GROUNDS, THEODORE?" HERMIONE ASKED. HERMIONE HAD TO ACT LIKE A REAL GIRLFRIEND WITH THEODORE, SHE DIDN'T WANT PEOPLE QUESTIONING WHETHER OR NOT THEY WERE REALLY DATING.

"SURE," THEODORE REPLIED, "LET'S GO." THEODORE SEEMED HAPPY TO BE LEAVING THE COMMON ROOM. THEODORE AND HERMIONE HAD BEEN WALKING AROUND FOR HALF AN HOUR WHEN HERMIONE HAD DECIDED TO LET THEODORE MEET HAGRID. SHE WALKED TOWARDS HAGRID'S HUT WITH THEODORE FOLLOWING A STEP BEHIND, NOT SURE WHERE THEY WERE GOING. HERMIONE KNOCKED ON THE DOOR TWICE AND WAITED FOR HAGRID TO ANSWER THE DOOR. WHEN HE FINALLY DID, HERMIONE NOTICED THAT HAGRID LOOKED REALLY EXHAUSTED.

"HAGRID!" HERMIONE EXCLAIMED, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" HAGRID AND THE KIDS WENT INSIDE HIS HUT AND HAGRID BEGAN TO BREW TEA.  
" 'ARRY HAPPENED.'ES BEEN COMING HERE EVERY DAY AT NIGHT TO TALK ABOUT YOU EVER SINCE HE HEARD ABOUT THEODORE. I 'SPOSE THAT'D BE YOU?" HAGRID LOOKED TOWARD TEDDY WHO SEEMED TO BE VERY UNCOMFORTABLE. HERMIONE WONDERED WHY TEDDY ALWAYS SEEMED SO UNCOMFORTABLE. EVEN SHE, THE MOST CLEVER WITCH OF HER AGE, MANAGED TO SURVIVE SOCIAL SITUATIONS WELL. CERTAINLY TEDDY COULD GET USED TO IT TOO.

"YES, I'M THEODORE, BUT MOST PEOPLE CALL ME TEDDY." HAGRID DIDN'T SEEM TO LIKE "TEDDY". HERMIONE FIGURED IT WAS JUST BECAUSE OF HARRY AND THAT HAGRID WOULD GET USED TO TEDDY OVER TIME. OR AT LEAST SHE HOPED.

HERMIONE HAD TO FIND HARRY.SHE HAD TO TELL HIM ABOUT THEODORE. SHE HAD TO TELL HIM THAT SHE'S BEEN LYING AND THAT THEODORE WAS A TEDDY BEAR THAT CAME ALIVE. OH, HARRY WOULDN'T BELIEVE THAT, HERMIONE THOUGHT, I DON'T EVEN BELIEVE THAT AND IT'S RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY FACE. BUT HERMIONE HAD TO TRY. SHE HAD TO STOP HER LYING BEFORE HER FRIENDSHIP WITH HARRY WAS OVER.

P.O.V. CHANGE

HARRY AND ANYA HAD BEEN WALKING AROUND HOGSMEADE FOR ABOUT TWO HOURS. HARRY FELT LIKE ANYA HADN'T BEEN HAVING TOO MUCH FUN. HE HAD TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE HER STAY. "COME ON," HARRY SAID, "I HAVE A GOOD IDEA". HARRY BROUGHT ANYA TO THE TEA SHOP THAT HE HAD WENT TO IN 4TH YEAR WITH CHO CHANG. HARRY HAD FOUND OUT THE HARD WAY THAT GIRLS ALWAYS WANTED ROMANCE AND HE FIGURED BRINGING HER TO THE TEASHOP WOULD BE A GOOD WAY TO SHOW IT.

ONCE THEY ARRIVED AT THE TEA SHOP, ANYA HAD GOTTEN THE WRONG IDEA. THE TWO HAD TALKED FOR FIVE MINUTES WHEN ANYA HAD GIVEN HARRY A LIGHT KISS ON THE LIPS. HARRY WAS TAKEN BY SURPRISE. ANYA WAS A 6TH YEAR AS WELL AS HARRY, BUT SHE WAS IN HUFFLEPUFF HOUSE. AND, AFTER THE BIG BIRTHDAY MISTAKE, HARRY FIGURED THAT EVERYONE IN SCHOOL KNEW THAT HE HAD LIKED HERMIONE. BUT, PERHAPS ANYA HADN'T...  
" ANYA," HARRY SAID, "I HAVE TO TELL YOU..."

"SHH.." ANYA SAID AND PUT A FINGER TO HIS LIPS. ANYA CONTINUED TO KISS HARRY, BUT HARRY WOULDN'T KISS HER BACK. HE THOUGHT THAT THAT WOULD BE UNLOYAL TO HERMIONE. AFTER A WHILE ANYA STOPPED KISSING HARRY.

"DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?" ANYA ASKED WORRIDLY?

"NO," HARRY REPLIED, "I WAS JUST THINKING."

ANYA HAD SEEMED TO GET THE POINT AND ASKED HARRY IF HE WANTED TO LEAVE. HARRY SAID YES AND THE TWO WENT BACK TO HOGWARTS NEITHER SAYING A WORD ALONG THE WAY.

NORMAL P.O.V.

HERMONE HAD SEEM THEODORE IN THE HALLWAY. HER HEART FLUTTERED FOR A MOMENT. WAIT A SECOND, HERMIONE THOUGHT, HE'S MY TEDDY BEAR. I CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH MY TEDDY BEAR! HERMIONE SAID HI TO THEODORE AND THE TWO WENT TOGETHER BACK TO THE GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM SINCE THEY DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANY WORK AND NEITHER WANTED TO GO OUTSIDE. HERMIONE DECIDED TO TELL THEODORE THAT THE PRETEND WAS OVER. SHE COULDN'T KEEP PRETENDING TO DATE THEODORE WHEN HARRY WAS HER BEST FRIEND AND HER ACTIONS LATELY HAVE UPSET HIM.

"THEODORE," HERMIONE STAMMERED.

"WAIT," THEODORE SAID, "I HAVE SOMETHING I NEED TO TELL YOU." HERMIONE SEEMED SHOCKED BUT CONTINUED LISTENING TO THEODORE.

"I CAN'T PRETEND TO GO OUT WITH YOU ANYMORE."


	4. Part 4 Just Visiting

There's one eency curse in here... Don't murder me.

Be Careful What You Wish For A Hermione Granger Story

Part IV- Just Visiting

"Star number 40062".

"Yes, I made a wish on star 40062, I was wondering of I could speak to..."

A woman started to appear in front of Hermione. Actually, she was more like a goddess. She had long blond hair that flowed to her feet. A silky blue dress that fitted her perfectly and made her perfect features somehow seem even better. Her features were inhumanly.

Hermione had read that the star spirits were mystical, but to see one in person, Hermione was in awe.

"Yes?" The star spirit said in an exasperated manner.

"I made a wish..."

"Ah, yes, I remember you. Your little friend had a crush on you, and he gave you a teddy bear, but you didn't want to go out with him. So you wished upon my star."

"And you brought my teddy bear to life."

"Yes."

"But why? Why did you bring my teddy bear to life? Why couldn't you just make Harry stop liking me?"

"Oh, child, we cannot change people's feelings about one another, we try to fix the problems that people come to us with in the best way possible. And I believe your wish was not the only that was made that night."

"But, what do you mean?"Hermione sputtered.

"Think about it..." The star spirit dematerialized.

"Wait, come back. COME BACK!"

"You are now leaving Star Station, come back soon." A mechanical voice said and Hermione felt herself falling. Falling through the sky, until she reached an abrupt ending.

Hermione woke, startled. The dream had seemed so real. In fact, Hermione could almost remember reading about a star station in one of her books.

But what did the spirit mean by granting more than one wish? Who in the world would wish for a teddy bear to come to life?

P.O.V. Change

Samuel Thomas was staring at himself in the mirror. He didn't like the person he had become. He had lied to his family, his friends, and himself. And it was all because of Zach.His ex-best friend, Zachary Bancroft.

Recap

Samuel had wanted to go out with her since first year. She was the smartest girl in school, and in Sam's opinion, the prettiest.

"Just ask her out already." Sam sighed. They'd been through this converstation dozens of times and Zach still didn't get it through his thick skull.

"I can't go out with her."

"Well, why not?"

"I'm not cool, I'm not hot, I'm not popular, I'm nothing to her."

Zach thought for a moment, trying to find a way to help his best friend.

"I know!" he screeched, "Facial hair! Girls love boys with facial hair!"

"But I don't have any." Sam said.

"Exactly, we're gonna get you some."

"I don't know about this..."

"I've done this spell a dozen times, what could go wrong?" Knowing Zach, everything.

"All right, go ahead." Sam grimaced.

"Sam isn't popular

He lacks the 'cool air'

So please give my friend

Some nice facial hair"

Sam didn't feel anything at all. He saw though, from the look on Zach's face, that something had gone terribly wrong.

"What happened, am I hot as ass or what?"

Zach regained his voice and managed to sputter "Not exactly..." He picked up a mirror and shoved it in Sam's face.

"You turned me into a teddy bear?"

End Recap

Sam had to listen to the announcement of Samuel Thomas dying. He had to watch all the students crying, blubbering actually. He had to make his friends and family believe he was dead. But now, after two years, Sam was back to a human again.

And he was going to make Zachary Bancroft pay.


End file.
